


He is not impressed

by DaintyCrow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek ist nicht beeindruckt von dem FBI-Agenten mit dem dummen Namen und den schönen Augen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is not impressed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He is not impressed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187687) by obroech. 



Derek ist nicht beeindruckt. Derek ist nicht beeindruckt von dem FBI-Agenten mit dem dummen Namen und den schönen Augen. Derek ist nicht beeindruckt davon, wie der FBI-Agent mit Blaulicht und Sirenen ankam und seine Pistole gezogen und bereit hatte, noch bevor er überhaupt aus dem Auto gestiegen war. Derek ist nicht beeindruckt, dass besagter FBI-Agent dem Kerl, der Derek als menschliches Schutzschild missbraucht hatte, nur einen Blick zuwarf und es schaffte ihn zu treffen, ohne auch nur ansatzweise Derek zu treffen.

Derek ist absolut nicht beeindruckt von der Art, wie _Agent Stilinski_ es geschafft hatte, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen und den Kriminellen in Gewahrsam zu nehmen, in der Zeit, die Derek brauchte um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Er ist nicht beeindruckt von der Art, wie Agent „nenn mich Stiles“ Stilinski den Verbrecher mit einer eleganten Bewegung vor seine Füße zu befördert, und er ist definitiv nicht beeindruckt als Stiles den Kerl auf den Rücksitz seines Wagens hievt, ohne auch nur zu stolpern.

Derek ist nicht – er ist _nicht_ – beeindruckt davon, wie anmutig Stilinskis lange Gliedmaßen sind, die sich als Silhouette gegen die Blinklichter des mutmaßlich angeforderten Polizeiwagens abheben.

Stiles nähert sich, sein Gesicht halb in Schatten versteckt, aber ganz offensichtlich lächelnd, und streckt seine Hand aus um damit Dereks Arm entlang zu fahren.

Es ist möglich, dass Derek ein wenig beeindruckt ist. _Ein wenig._


End file.
